This invention relates generally to a bangle wristwatch, and more particularly to improvements in the permanent connection between the bangle and the wristwatch bezel.
A bangle is defined herein as a bracelet partially encircling the wrist, usually of stiff or wire-like material, used as a fashionable means of holding a wristwatch, instead of a conventional strap or flexible watchband. Since a bangle is not expandable, nor does it usually have a center clasp, it is provided with a connection, which is removable where the bangle end attaches to the wristwatch. A bangle wristwatch attachment with a ball on either end of the bangle, which is held in sockets on lugs attached to the wristwatch bezel, is disclosed in French Patent Application No. 7734370 (Publication No. 2408322) filed Nov. 9, 1977 in the name of Miserez. This ball-and-socket connection allows one to slightly deform the bangle to remove the ball from the socket through a transverse hole or slot in the lug.
It has also been known in the prior art to provide a ball and socket at one end for a removable connection and a permanent, but rotatable, connection at the other end of the bangle. This invention concerns an improvement in the latter rotatable connection.
One type of prior art connection is provided by threading the end of the bangle and providing a threaded axial hole in the lug. The problem with this connection has been breakage by overtightening the bangle, and also the fact that free rotation of the bangle in the threaded hole does not provide any preferred orientation of the bangle with respect to the bezel, but lets it flop around freely.
Another type of rotatable fixed connection used in the prior art is one which provides a groove in the bangle end for receiving and a C-clip inserted from a transverse hole through the bezel lug. This retains the bangle end and still provides rotation. This type of connection is somewhat difficult to assemble, and does not provide any preferred orientation or mild friction of the bangle with respect to the bezel.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotatable connection at the fixed end of the bangle in a bangle wristwatch.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved bangle connection in a wristwatch which is easy to assemble and provides a preferred orientation, while being rotatable as well.